Roses are red, but I like Skittles better
by Xi-Chan PWNS
Summary: A ghostface x Micheal myers story from your truely  and inspired by another


Roses are red, but I like skittles better

By Xi-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Halloween nor do I own Scream…me own nothing

Except Yuuki..

* * *

"Roses are red

Violets are Blue….

I think your…..um I think your…

Your….Darnit!

With a now scrunched up paper in his hand, a frustrated Ghostface quickly throws away his love letter for the 14th time today. He had been writing a special love letter to a very very VERY special someone for atleast 3 hours now. But sadly, he couldn't think of anything that could get that "special" someone to notice him. Kami, why couldn't he think of something , something special, something romantic but not too romantic … something like…..like….ARRRGH!

He bangs his head onto the small oak desk. Oh Kami, where was his friends when he needed them. Of course both Freddy and Jason just had to go on vacation on the week he planned to confess his feelings to his secret lover so that just left him with no comfort or encouragement . Not even sweet Yuuki chan was here to comfort him with her sweet hugs either. He really missed those hugs.

"Man this sucks. Why can't I think of anything?" he thought " what am I missing?" He hastily looks at his giant pile of rejected love letters he had written before. The long pile of pink and red paper sitting distastefully all over his trash bin which now laid overfilled with them. He shakes his, letting out a small sigh. Turning himself around , he begins a new letter. "Okay here I gooooooooooooooo!" slaming his pencil onto the blank sheet

Dear Mikey,

I know that we've been friends for a long long loooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. (heh pretty long huh?) But I wanna take it to the next level and so I give you a poem of how I feel:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Of all the times we had together

I think I really lo-

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!**

What the fork? What was that?

He looks around the room, carefully observing for any movement. None. "Oh wells back to my Workie!

If I'm going to win his heart, then I need to concentrate." But the noise returned when he tried to write again. He realizes it's his stomach growling up a storm. Well he Was hungry. Since he hadn't eaten in the last 3 hours. He though a little snack would tie him over and right now he craved some candy. Going down towards the kitchen he checked the pantry for his "Extra,wonderful,special,awesome,super,secret" candy stash that he kept for when he was usually in his "candy crazed" moods. Going down the sections flicking his fingers hidden underneath his black cloak pasting them lightly over the sugary sweets.

"Let's see, Twix no. Hershey's kisses ...nope, Starburst..hmmmmm had them last weekie, Reeses peanut butter cups...had too many of them yesterday...and then for some odd reason, puke them up on freddy's lap... he wasn't too happy about that either..heh... hmmmmm oh here we are!" His cloaked sleeves stop at the bottom section of the pantry. Pointing directly at a giant container of colorful assorted packages of Skittles. Skittles were his all time favorite. He would stuff his face with them almost all the time. That is... if nobody was watching him and after the incident with freddy, well he made damn sure not to be seen with them. Those sweet colorful, assorted candies were always his pastime snack whenever he wanted one. he immediantly grabs two packs and hurries off to the living room. With Freddy and Jason gone, he pretty much had this whole house to himself. he settles himself down, placing his special packs of Skittles on the table and turning the tv on to his favorite channel. He noisely munches his sweets while watching a humorous episode of Chowder. Almost choking on one part where where truffles tried to attack Endive through the ass in a naruto related move.( This would be when Schnitzel quits and now works for Endive). Smacking on every piece he put in his mouth, It wasn't long before he heard the ring of the doorbell. He narrowed his eyes in irritation.

What now?

Who could that possibly be ? God , don't they know Freddy and Jason are gone off on they vacation..

DING DONG DING DONG!

Rolling his eyes, he slowly gets up himself off the counch and towards the door. "Stupid prick, ruining my perfect my candy crazed 't he know that nobody's really here." he mumbles to himself. the doorbell rang once again. he immediatly runs up to the door and vilonetly yanks it open "WHAT FREAK DO YOU WA-But his words were choked up as he stare bewildered at the figure before him.

Micheal Myers was standing with his arms crossed impatiently. He was wearing a black collar shirt with the first few buttons undone to show soft cream-colored pale skin and some denim pants that seem to hug his thighs. He looked rather irritated the way he was glaring at ghostface. But dear ghostie was too blinded in a trance at how sexy Mikey looked right now. "it's about time you you open up." He said, not turning away from his glare.

GhostFace was strucked. The man he had been secretly wanting since the day he met him, was here . Here right on his doorstep he just could't believe it. Micheal gave a sideways glance "well are you gonna let me in or just stand there like a dumbass." It took ghostie a few minutes to snap out of his trance and step out of the way. micheal gladly step in and sat himself down onto the couch. Ghostface quickly followed after shutting the door and taking a seat next to him. Awkward silence took over the room as the two say nothing towards each other. Ghostface turns himself away, obviously surpised and embarrased to see him crush arrive at his house and actually seating next to him. It's was perfect! Well except this wasn't his house or his couch but fuck did it matter?

Micheal on the other hand, felt bored. He sat unamused watching the insipid cartoons displayed on the TV. He was almost reconsidering on coming over today. He aimlessly looks around the room, giving off cold glares. Unaware that another was watching him anxiously, looking doubtful about his movements.

_"Is ...Is he upset about something? *gasp* I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" _Ghostface turned away canny. What if he was upset about someting? but if he was, then what? He racked his brain for anything that apprehend with him doing something with micheal that could have ruined him. But doesn't recall ever messing around with him. Okay maybe there was that one time with the DDR... but that shouldn't count. I mean.. really he was just having a good time and... Oh what the fuck who cares. All that matter was trying to get him into a better mood. If micheal's happy, then the world is happy. That's all that matters ghostface nodded to himself and prepared for the worst.

"U-um Mi mi Micheal?

"What?" he snapped, making ghostie flinch. "U-uuuuuuuhmmmmmmm IIIIIIIIII uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nevermind", Turning away sheepishly. Micheal furrowed his brows behind his mask. _"wonder what's wrong with him?" _he thought, he stared anxiously at ghostface,hoping for a little response. Then it hit him: he was bored there wasn't anything to do..so maybe the little ghostie wanted to.. No. NO that too low even for couldn't think of ghostie that way. But he needed something to do, and he was the only person here to give him that. "hey ghostie,um is somthing wrong? you look a little down..uh If I did it you can tell me and uh I'll be sorry for it. No reponse." I promise, micheal assured. Ghostface look up. His eyes droopy witch looked a little bad and had his lips pocked out in a cute fashion. "So you wanna have fun with me?" he asked innocently. Micheal looked shocked. When did ghostface become so ridulously cute? "uh sure I guess..bu-

"great! okay time for some hide and seek! your it though." he said before running off upstairs to find a good hiding space. Micheal sitting dunbfonded, had to take a little time to process what just happen before getting up and cursing himself again for even thinking about asking him.

Michael quickly strode down the hallway. Looking carefully through every room. He had finally made his way towards the bedrooms at the far end of the house. "man why'd they buy such a huge place if only two people live in it?" he grumbled to himself and slowly stode to to the door. "maybe he's in here..", he thought. and gave a big sign before entering. The room was beautiful, they were wonderous funiture that looked like it was a fortune of it's worth and the curtain that laid atopn the windows were a perfect golden lace. Micheal windened in sight of the beauty before him. Good god, Freddy and jason knew how to decorate! He walked in and stareed in awe of it. The dressers, the closet, heck even the bed was gorgeous. Everything was a just lovely in it's own way. It distracted micheal soo much, that he had totally forgotten wahy he was in there. he pushed his hand around the curtain and looked outside. The scenery was perfect from here. It was like he was in a luxury hotel somewhere. he sigened deeply, it was soo peaceful here. So wonderful. "Just look at all the colors, he thought So pretty". it wasn't long before a light pink color caught the corner of his eye and turn around swiftly. There sitting distastfully near a a dirty workdesk, laid piles and piles of weird pink letters of all kinds. Micheal stared confused at it. " The hell? what's with that?'He walked near the trash bin full of assorted papers of pink, purple, and blue. and slowly pick one up to examine it. From the look of it, it appeared to a some sort of love letter...but to who? He silently began to read each one he picked up. Most of them weren't even finished and some had some kind of crappy saying, which micheal silently chuckle at. after going through most he stumbled upon one sitting on the desk. This one wasn't crumpled up like the rest and was in a green letter case ...

With Micheal's name written on it.

He looked at it with confusion. A letter.. for him? From who? Who wrote it? These question poped into his head. waiting anticipatedly for him to just rip it open. He decided and started to slowly and carefully open to case, in hopes of not ripping it. he then laid the green case down and opened the the letter. He began reading.."

Dear Mikey,

I know that we've been friends for a long long loooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. (heh pretty long huh?) But I wanna take it to the next level and so I give you a poem of how I feel:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Of all the times we had together

I think I really lo-

...

Micheal stopped and squinted. What was the last words? What was this about? And more importantly, Who wrote this? He pondered deeply about the questions. Staring long and hard at the letter. "This is seriously confusing. Who would write something like this?', he said aloud.

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING?' scareamed a voice behind micheal. He jumped and spun around meet two cerulean eyes staring crazily at him. Ghostface stood in the door, horror crossing his face at the sight before him. Micheal was reading the love note. The one he had made for him.

"huh?", micheal spoke, not realizing the question that was thrown at him.

"HUH? WHATCHA MEAN "HUH"?, Ghostface questioned, he stomped over until he was at eye level with micheal.


End file.
